


The Best Part of Waking Up

by AERCHIVE (aerClassic)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Use of a Fleshlight, implied established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerClassic/pseuds/AERCHIVE
Summary: Christmas is a time of giving.Yunho glances at the gift bow stuck to his chest and sighs. "I feel like I'm in a Folgers commercial."
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 238





	The Best Part of Waking Up

Yunho swallows. They’re _doomed_.

“Are you telling me _none_ of us thought to buy Hongjoong a present for Christmas?” San whispers harsh in the group huddle around the tree decorated in the KQ Production building’s lobby while they wait for their leader to finish his meeting with the management head. “Holy shit, he bought me the book I’ve been wanting to read for three months! And the sequel so I don’t have to wait for it when I finish! I can’t just not gift him something back!”

“He gave me tokens for free chicken from the restaurant I like,” Yeosang groans. “I thought we agreed no presents this year? None of us have money to buy for everyone but our parents or siblings.”

“This is bad,” Seonghwa murmurs in a voice throaty with regret. “He bought me the gundam kit I mentioned last week and I didn’t even bother to make his bed for him this morning. This is, like, defcon 0 levels of shitty bandmate behavior.”

“Oh my god, this is going to be worse than the fallout from nuclear winter,” Jongho says and scrubs his palms down his face. “He might cry!”

The huddle goes silent. Yunho can see even Yeosang’s face starting to go pale at the thought of potentially making Hongjoong cry and doesn’t blame him. Hongjoong crying isn’t the most unheard of sight in the dorm, but it’s usually directed at sad animal videos or being out of his favorite snacks or because it’s four in the morning and Hongjoong hasn’t seen sleep in two days. The crying has never been directed at them, specifically, and sure as shit hasn’t been over the fact the group forgot to buy him even a token present for Christmas.

Yunho technically has a gift squirrelled away beneath his bunk, wrapped in an old shirt he never wears anymore and concealed by a pair of underwear that, while clean, mean San isn’t going to poke his nose where it doesn’t belong and mess with it. Or make fun of him. Or _both_.

“Who has money?” Wooyoung is quick to pull out his wallet to unfold and count the bills. “I think I could float maybe three bottles of the banana milk he’s always buying from the vending machines and a bag of chips.”

“Jongho could give him a massage,” Mingi volunteers before whining when Jongho punches him in the bicep. “Ow! _Dick_.”

“Hey, I have an idea,” Jongho hisses low, “ _Not that_.”

San sighs. “Figures. Yunho?”

Yunho blinks and fists the material of his sweater between nervous sweat slicked palms. He casts around for an idea, anything that might manifest as something other than the _Thing_ he has hidden beneath his bed he’s been trying to gift Hongjoong for the better part of the year. Possibly longer. “Um--”

“Nevermind,” San gripes before turning to Seonghwa and smushing Seonghwa’s face between his palms. “Hyung, you’re technically his roommate, what’s he been talking about the most? Maybe we can scrounge up enough between the seven of us to buy it.”

Seonghwa shrugs. “Fabric paint maybe? Something he can use to reform clothes would be okay, I think.”

“I have an even better idea,” Mingi pipes up, only he’s giving Yunho the look that means he’d either found the perfect gift or he’s about to ruin Hongjoong’s day and, honestly, the two might not be mutually exclusive. “Let’s wrap Yunho up in a bunch of ribbon and stick a bow to his forehead.”

“Why?” Yunho cries behind his hands brought up to cover the worst of his blushing at just the thought of being trussed up as Hongjoong’s present. “Why do you feel the need to tease me literally all the time? That’s so stupid, shut up and fuck _off_.”

“No, no, Mingi might be onto something,” Wooyoung says contemplatively to the side. “You’re his favorite so he can’t be offended by our gift, right?” Yunho watches Wooyoung turn to San who only nods as if it’s the answer to all their problems. “Plus we could have an excuse to leave the dorm for an extra day or two!”  
  
“Oh my god,” Yunho whisper-shouts, scandalized, while Mingi and Yeosang hide twin laughter into each other’s shirts. “What is wrong with you two? Be serious!”  
  
“I think he _was_ serious,” Jongho adds. “And not a bad idea if I say so myself.”

“Jongho, please,” Yunho begs, then, “Seonghwa-hyung, tell them to be serious so we can come up with an _actual_ plan to make Hongjoong happy this Christmas.”

Seonghwa regards him with his mouth pursed and his eyes narrowed. “No, I think they might have the right of it. You’d be the perfect scapeg-- _gift_ I can think of.” Seonghwa rubs his chin while Yunho spends a long nerveless moment imagining him wiping off a villainous mustache. “What’s your preferred ribbon color: red or green? I feel like you're more an autumnal complexion so my vote is for red.”

“Neither,” Yunho whines. “Why am I the gift anyway? We should giftwrap Jongho or Yeosang instead, they’re his favorites.”

Seonghwa pouts and wilts until he’s resting most of his weight against Yeosang’s shoulder. “I thought I was his favorite.” Yeosang gives him an affectionate knee pat, but even Yunho can tell his heart isn’t in it if the smug tilt to his mouth is anything to go by.

Jongho is less amused. “Be that as it may, we’re not the ones he was caught sucking face with last week.”

Mingi has to actually turtle himself inside his own sweater to muffle his loud and semi-deranged cackling. Yunho briefly considers finding a new best friend. “That was just--it was a totally no homo mistletoe kiss--”

“I didn’t see any mistletoe,” Jongho viciously continues. “In fact, I’m pretty sure you weren’t anywhere near the Christmas decorations and _still_ had his tongue down your throat.”

“Amazing,” Wooyoung says awed. “They found the invisible mistletoe.”

“Not to mention the fact you were making out for a solid five minutes,” Yeosang adds. “I timed it.”

“Why?” Yunho demands, thinks better of it and continues, “And _why_ were you _watching_? We were supposed to be alone.”

Yeosang shrugs one shoulder, dislodging Seonghwa from his toddler pout and sends their oldest member toppling into Mingi’s side where they both decide to see if they can fit under Mingi’s coat to hide. San kicks at them when they start getting too loud again.

Wooyoung nudges Yunho’s side when the peanut gallery calms down. “In conclusion, you’re going to be our gift since we’ve got no better option and Hongjoong loves you.”

Yunho very nearly swallows his tongue. “No he doesn’t.” Mingi and Seonghwa are otherwise occupied with getting themselves untangled, but four pairs of eyes all give him varying looks ranging from bored disbelief (Yeosang) to hyperactive support (Wooyoung). “Alright fine, maybe he does, but that still doesn’t mean putting a ribbon on me is going to solve our Christmas problem.”

Seonghwa, finally free of Mingi’s coat that’s left his hair a wild tangle, leans in with his hands cupped around his mouth to direct his whispered, “We could buy him lube? Everyone appreciates a smooth jacking off experience.”

Jongho immediately shoves his airpods in his ears and makes a show of cranking his music up to max volume. Yunho wishes he could do the same.

“I think that might be a little too--I don’t think hyung would want us picking out _lube_ for his present.” Yunho tries to reason with them. “How would any of you feel if Hongjoong walked up and handed you a big bottle of AstroGlide for Christmas?”

Mingi has that one far away look that clearly says he's picturing Hongjoong passing out lube and is having a religious experience over it. Yunho kicks him in the shin on principle.

San snorts. “Says the man who’s been trying to give him a--”

Oh hell, the underwear cover didn’t work. Yunho covers his roommate’s mouth with both hands in a panic. “Shut up, shut up, shut up!”

“Wait, Yunho, you have something?” Wooyoung latches onto his arm. “What is it? Share with the class so we can cheat off of you.”

“No!” Yunho actually shouts and has to endure six people shushing him like he’s in a library instead of a very public and very loud entrance hall. “I don’t have anything, don’t listen to him!”

“Don’t listen to who?” Hongjoong pops into the circle with a confused smile and a half-empty coffee drink in his hands. Yunho startles hard enough that he sucks spit down the wrong pipe and starts choking, hacking louder when Jongho starts smacking him on the back in an effort to be helpful.

“No one, don’t worry about it.” San smoothly answers. “How was your meeting?”

“Fine, no complaints. Our food budget is getting a boost next month so we can have more meat nights.” Hongjoong proudly holds a v up to his right eye with a wink. “You’re all very welcome.”

Even through the haze of tears blurring his vision thanks to the coughing fit, Yunho can see Yeosang, ever the hopeful opportunist, sit a little straighter. “Does that mean more chicken nights?”

“Yes.” Hongjoong accepts Yeosang’s heartfelt “I love you” with a nod before he’s turning to Yunho. “Dude, are you alright? You’ve been coughing for a while.”

“He’s fine,” Seonghwa says for him. “Where are we off to next? I forgot to read the schedule.”

“Aw, come on, man! I color coded that thing for a reason,” Hongjoong whines, stamps his foot in angry mockery, before leading the whole of them towards the double doors and, presumably, a van waiting to take them to a schedule of some sort. Yunho tries not to let it affect him when Hongjoong rubs a soothing hand down the length of his back and offers him a sip of the coffee drink to help calm the coughing fit. 

San leans against his side once they’re all situated in the van and Hongjoong has predictably conked out with his forehead resting against the window. “Hope you like red because that’s the only ribbon color I have left.”

“I hate you,” Yunho whispers back at San without heat. From here, he can just make out the wreck of hair starting to fan out from static as Hongjoong’s beanie slides off with every juttering bump in the road or turn of the van. Hurried makeouts and sneaky heavy petting sessions aside, Yunho would honestly like to know if he makes Hongjoong happy and being trussed up like a Christmas ham just so the group can pretend their alone time is gift enough...he'll take it.

\-----------------

Yunho glances at the gift bow stuck to his chest and sighs. "I feel like I'm in a Folgers commercial."

Mingi drapes an arm around his shoulders. “Maybe without the weird implied incest though.”

“Do you ever wonder about the person who created that whole storyline?” Yunho drops his head to rest against Mingi’s neck. “Like, was it intentional because they had a secret incest agenda to go along with the coffee or were they trying to imply coffee makes you want to fuck your brother?”

“Dude,” Mingi lets his eyes go big and round. “ _Dude_.”

San rolls his eyes at both of them. “Okay, so the plan is we get Seonghwa to turn off the alarms on Hongjoong’s phone unless they are labeled something crucial--”

“Oh, I just totally turned off his phone,” Seonghwa interjects. “I wasn’t about to go wasting my time scrolling through that fool’s alarm system.” 

“He’s going to kill you later,” Wooyoung tells Seonghwa with an air of deep sadness then rests his hands on either side of Seonghwa’s chest. “I’ll wear red to your funeral.”

“You better,” Seonghwa sniffs and pulls Wooyoung into a hug, though Yunho is pretty sure it’s only to try and smother Wooyoung for good considering the whining starting up and the way Wooyoung is desperately trying to bat Seonghwa's arms away.

“ _Anyway_ ,” San turns to their maknae. “Jongho, you have the note?”

Jongho scowls. “Unfortunately.” He pulls a card decorated in garish red and green glitter glue that hides a message of ‘ _Your present this year is two days of quiet and also Yunho. We’re getting the hell out of dodge. Love you xoxoxoxo_ ’ and a pack of condoms Yunho is trying his best not to think about in good company. “Can I leave now? I’m traumatized enough by Yunho trying to hide his boner.”

“I don’t have a boner.” Yunho feels the need to defend himself. Later though...boner city. Hopefully. Maybe. That last thought must show on his face because Jongho grimaces back with all the air of someone trying not to gag. “I _don’t_!”

“Yunho, just drop it.” Yeosang attaches another couple of gift ribbons to Yunho’s sweater approximately over his nipples. “We don’t care about your dick.”

Yunho pouts. Mingi pinches his cheek until he stops.

“In any case, hyung’s alarms are off and Yunho has the other stuff. We’re getting the hell out of here.” San picks up his overnight duffel while simultaneously shuffling the rest of the members out the door with kicks to the back of Seonghwa’s calves and pulling Mingi away from trying to octopus himself around Yunho’s torso. “Hey, don’t forget to give him your _other_ gift.”

“Shut up, seriously,” Yunho begs. “Stop bringing it up.”

San sends him one last wink before he closes the door and Yunho is left alone in the common area with gift ribbons stuck to his nipples, still tacky glitter glue stuck to the side of the Durex box, and Hongjoong is blissfully unaware of any of it back in his shared room. Yunho gulps. He supposes it’s now or never and makes a pit stop in his own room for the carefully hidden box beneath his bed. San is good, he can’t even tell that the underwear slash shirt combo has been disturbed if it weren’t for the smudge of dust free floor in front of it.

\-----------------

When Yunho walks in, Hongjoong is still quietly snoring beneath his comforter pulled almost totally up and over his head. The present, his actual present and one he’s second guessing with every fiber of his being, makes a quiet thump against the hard linoleum flooring--out of its packaging and prepped to go. Yunho props the rest of the members gifts on top and ever so gently inches open the drawer of Hongjoong’s bedside table. He knows from experience there’s a small bottle in the back left corner--

“Gotcha,” Yunho triumphantly whispers, though apparently not low enough because Hongjoong grumbles in his sleep and rolls closer towards the wall. Yunho gives Hongjoong an extra few seconds to fall back asleep before he’s grinning, leaving the bottle on the corner of the table, and snaking his fingers in the gap between blanket and mattress to goose his sort of-maybe-possibly boyfriend with ice cold fingers. 

Hongjoong wakes up with a shriek and a loud, “What the fuck! Seonghwa, I’ve told you to--oh.” Hongjoong blinks, out of sync with how tired he is. “Yunho. Hey, hi. What’s, um, what are you--” Hongjoong squints. "Why do you have bows on your nipples?"

“Hi,” Yunho avoids the question and slides in beside Hongjoong beneath the blankets as Hongjoong scoots over to quickly make room. The pocket of space Hongjoong had been sleeping in is warm from body heat, it makes his cold fingers tingle. “It’s a long story but you’ll be happy to know the others are out of the building for the next 48 hours.”

“Really,” Hongjoong yawns. He rolls over with one of Yunho’s arms clutched to his chest so Yunho is forced to spoon up to his back tight until the sad little gift bows crinkle and--well, if he didn’t have a boner ten minutes ago, he does now. Hongjoong doesn’t mention it even though Yunho is pretty sure he’s digging hard into the crack of his hyung’s ass right now, god. “That is totally new and interesting information.”

Yunho sighs and hooks a foot around one of Hongjoong’s ankles. “Seonghwa squealed, didn’t he?”

“Nah, you guys were talking extremely loud in the lobby yesterday so it was almost impossible not to overhear,” Hongjoong laughs. He presses a kiss to the center of Yunho’s palm and snuggles deeper into his cocoon of blankets. “You’re the best present, by the way. Even if Jongho is technically my favorite person.”

“I knew it,” Yunho sniffs theatrically just to be a jackass. “I give you all my love and affection and what do I get? Second place. Disgusting.”

Hongjoong laughs, vibrations all down Yunho’s front enough that he experiences a kind of swallowing moment when it makes his guts go hot and squirmy with poorly contained lust. He waits until Hongjoong settles down again before letting his unoccupied arm creep over the line of Hongjoong’s chest, over the slight curve of his hip and the muscles corded tight in his thighs. 

Hongjoong’s next breath is unsteady but he doesn’t move.

“You know, I have other gifts with me you might like a bit more,” Yunho offers in a deep rasp. “Want them?”

“Want _you_ ,” Hongjoong says instead of an actual answer and shifts his hips back to grind against Yunho’s very angry erection. “Yunho--”

Yunho bites against his shoulder, light enough not to leave a mark but stinging enough that Hongjoong whines and stops trying to rub against him. It makes him go still and silent, obedient when Hongjoong almost never is. Yunho places a kiss there as a reward before leaning over the side of the bed to grab his original gift, covered in a clean towel, and swiping the bottle of lube from where he’d placed it on the nightstand.

He’s nervous about his gift, almost as nervous as he was when he bought the damned thing, but the choked sound Hongjoong makes when Yunho reaches over Hongjoong to unveil the present on the other side of the bed is worth any amount of embarrassment. 

“Are you--when did you get this?” Hongjoong breathes in erratic fits and starts, and reaches for the still warmed toy Yunho had finished washing before sneaking into the room. “Why a fleshlight, of all things?”

Yunho hums. Hongjoong wears sweatpants to bed when it’s really cold, but surprisingly he’s not wearing any underwear today. Possibly because he knew they’d have the dorm to themselves and wanted to give Yunho easy access. “Because it seemed like it would be fun.” The elastic around Hongjoong’s hips is loose, easily slides down over the swell of his ass and the tip of Hongjoong’s cock still hidden beneath the blankets. “And I want to see you fuck one, so.”  
  
“ _Jesus_ ,” Hongjoong groans, “God, you have to warn me before you break out the dirty talk.”

“Weak,” Yunho laughs at him while he clicks open the lube, warming a dollop between his fingers and passing the rest to Hongjoong to use on the toy. “That barely qualified as dirty talk and you know it.”

“It counts,” Hongjoong sighs, jerking when Yunho slides the length of his ring finger down over the furl of his opening without trying to dip in. “You rarely ever--you--fuck, Yunho, come on. Stop _teasing_!”

Yunho snickers, once again only barely putting pressure behind his slicked fingers. “Lube up and fuck the toy for me and I might.” Yunho bites against Hongjoong’s ear, flushed red and pretty. Hongjoong moans behind his lips curled over his teeth. “Wanna watch you, hyung. I want to see you fuck the toy until you cum all over yourself.”  
  
“You’ll fuck me after, right?” Hongjoong gasps, hands visibly shaking trying to pour the the lube over the opening of the toy so the silicone is wet and ready for him. “Like, that’s my only condition.”

“Oh no, what a chore,” Yunho deadpans and slides his finger into the hot clench of Hongjoong’s body until the first knuckle disappears. “However will I agree to such a condition?”

Hongjoong laughs, throws the blankets away so they can both see what they’re doing, and positions the toy over the tip of his weeping, pretty cock. “You’re so mean in bed.”

“I learned from the best,” Yunho tilts Hongjoong’s chin as best he can with his other arm still trapped beneath Hongjoong’s head for a kiss. Hongjoong sighs into the seam of their mouths, hot and heady and a tad rough from sleep. Yunho rocks his finger out and back in again when it seems like Hongjoong isn’t going to actually use his present. “Hyung.”

“Right, yeah,” Hongjoong gives him one last glassy-eyed and distracted kiss before he’s sliding the toy down and down until it swallows his dick to the root. Yunho moans with him when Hongjoong buries his mouth against the mattress on a loud breath, hips twitching like he can’t decide whether he wants Yunho’s fingers in his ass or the fleshlight tight around his dick more. “Goddamn, it’s _tight_.”

“Well it _is_ new,” Yunho licks over the pulse in Hongjoong’s neck thrumming hummingbird quick beneath his mouth. “Come on, come on, I want to see how quick you lose it.”

“Probably very,” Hongjoong burbles out after a few short jerks of his arm and the filthy squelch of silicone echoes around the room. “D-don’t stop your fingers, please.”

“Wasn’t gonna,” and in saying so Yunho fucks his middle finger in one smooth slide of his hand, the burn of the sudden stretch making Hongjoong groan loud and long while his arm works the toy up and down and up and down--  
  
“Hyung,” Yunho says in harsh reprimand when Hongjoong stops the motion of his arms again. “What did I _just_ say?”

“Yunho, for real, I’m gonna--this is so--” Hongjoong removes one of his hands from the base of the toy to clutch at Yunho’s hips behind him. “Seriously, I’m so close it’s almost embarrassing.”

“Don’t be,” Yunho fucks his hand as fast as the semi-awkward angle and his wrist will allow just to hear the air in Hongjoong’s lungs whoosh out in stuttering fits. “Lemme see your ‘O’ face.”

Hongjoong laughs, bright and pitchy, and lets his hips do the work this time. His free hand not holding the toy stays clenching and unclenching in the material over Yunho’s hips. “Don’t ever say that again,” Hongjoong warns him but Yunho can feel his hole starting to flutter around his fingers so he takes it with several handfuls of salt. Orgasms make you stupid and that line was a _classic_.

It takes only a handful more of sloppy, rhythmless thrusts before Hongjoong is cringing in on himself with a tiny whine and pulling the toy off and away to shoot cum over his sheets. Yunho can feel it around his fingers and is hard enough at this point he thinks he could hammer nails. Yunho watches Hongjoong spend the come down sucking in deep inhales and bats away Yunho's arm when the fingers in his ass still gently rubbing at his walls becomes too much.

“Well, that was fun,” Yunho presses a kiss to Hongjoong’s sweaty cheek. “Did you have fun?”  
  
“Yeah,” Hongjoong agrees, still visibly floaty and far away on the post-orgasm high. “Lots of fun. Give me twenty minutes and I’ll ride you, I promise.”  
  
Yunho laughs and pulls the blankets back up and over their shoulders. “We have two days, it’s fine.”  
  
“Mmm.” Hongjoong turns over to hide his face in Yunho’s chest, which is so goddamn adorable Yunho almost feels like fighting him over it. A challenge of fisticuffs for being too cute, yeah. “Hey Yunho?”  
  
Yunho yawns and wipes his fingers on the already soiled sheets. “Yeah, babe?”  
  
“Merry Christmas.” He can feel Hongjoong start to grin against his chest. “Maybe you can use the fleshlight next.”  
  
Yunho laughs, “We’ll see.” He cups the back of his hyung’s head. “Merry Christmas, hyung-nim.”

**Author's Note:**

> merry chrisms  
> ~ Ash


End file.
